Karima Shapandar (Earth-616)
Malice, Sentinel, X-Girl, Cybergirl | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly (Jean Grey School member), / (possessed by Malice), , , Indian Police Force | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 =; formerly BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetically enhanced body | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; former adventurer, police officer | Education = | Origin = Omega Prime Sentinel (Human Cyborg; "Mutant Sentinel") | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Chris Claremont; Joe Pruett; Brett Booth | First = X-Men Unlimited #27 | HistoryText = Early years Karima Shapandar was once a police officer from India who was transformed into an Omega Prime Sentinel by Bastion of the Operation: Zero Tolerance program. It all started when Karima was dispatched to look after Neal Shaara (who would later become known as Thunderbird). Neal was looking for his brother, Sanjit, who had gone missing researching some mysterious disappearances in Calcutta. A bond quickly developed between the two, and they were on the verge of beginning a romantic relationship when they were attacked and captured by Bastion. Neal learned that Sanjit had become a Prime Sentinel, programmed to seek out and destroy mutants. Bastion intended to do the same to Neal and Karima, but the morphing process catalyzed Neal's latent mutant power, which destroyed the building around him. Sanjit fought his programming long enough to disable the other Sentinels, but died in the process. As Neal cradled Sanjit's body, Karima quietly told Neal to run. She had discovered that she was a Prime Sentinel: humans transformed into Sentinels and set up as 'sleeper' agents, unaware of their programming until a nearby mutant activated them (such as Neal's usage of his mutant powers). "I am an Omega Prime. Within moments I will have reached my full combat mode–with my core programming to destroy creatures like you. It is becoming increasingly difficult to even think of you as human. Your only chance is to disappear. Get as far away from India – and from me – as you can. Assume a new identity... a new life." Neal refused, saying he loved Karima. Karima begged him to leave, saying she couldn't hold on much longer. Neal was forced to flee. Back to human Karima later resurfaced on the decimated mutant homeland of Genosha, where she encountered Charles Xavier and Magneto. The two were able to disable her Sentinel programming and restore her mind, but the technological modifications to her body remained. Karima stayed on the island with the others, working as a police officer to restore order while trying to adjust to her new form, which came into conflicts with her Hindu beliefs. It is assumed she left the island with most of the other residents after Decimation. The X-Men discovered a disassembled Karima, along with Lady Mastermind, in a lab of the Fordyce Clinic that was running testing on mutants to see if someone can catch mutation like a disease. Beast reassembled her, though she lost part of her memory from the moment she got disassembled. Rogue officially recruited her onto the team to help fight the Children of the Vault. Since then she, was able to help fix a teleporter in the search for Pandemic, and assisted in the fight that led to his defeat. After Rogue was infected with a virus by Pandemic, Cable took the team to his island so Rogue could be cared for. On the island, Karima helped the team and the island residents who were attacked by the Hecatomb. ]] Possessed by Malice Shortly thereafter, she was possessed by Malice via email virus. Thus, she was an unwilling member of the Marauders . She was freed from Malice's possession by the young X-Man Pixie during a battle between the X-Men and Marauders on Muir Island. After the battle, Karima returned to her senses, with substantial damage as a result of Malice's viral corruption; though her body had repaired itself, her actions as Malice had been erased from her memory. She found herself in company of Exodus's Acolytes, who apprehended Professor Xavier's body via member Tempo's time-slowing powers. In their headquarters, apparently far from Muir Island, she, Exodus and Voght cared for Xavier and sought to help him recover physically and return to full psychic capacity. This was achieved through the help of the then de-powered Magneto. With Xavier alive again, acolyte Frenzy had a change of heart and attempted to kill him once and for all, and Karima was damaged in stopping her. Xavier left after a psychic tussle with Exodus to restart his life and rediscover his ideals. Karima soon left them and joined the X-Men on Utopia, while using her Acolytes affiliation to convince them to come along. Disabled During the Second Coming, the X-Men used an engineered virus to defeat Bastion's army of Sentinels, but it also reactivated Karima's Sentinel programming, which was revealed to be powered by a Nimrod Series CPU Core, as was the entirety of the Omega Sentinel line. She attacked the X-Men with various lethal countermeasures attuned to their specific power set - attacking Psylocke & Hellion with sub-sonics, targeting Magneto with a non-ferrous rail-gun, blasting at Danger with an attuned beam cannon, using a neural disruptor for Random, and finally a liquid nitrogen cannon & pyronite plasma torch for Colossus. She was eventually stopped and almost destroyed by Hellion, leaving her in a comatose state. Reactivated After the Avengers/X-Men conflict, Karima's body, now located in the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, was infected by Sublime's sister, Arkea. Arkea claimed her body and fought an intense battle with Rogue and Shadowcat within the Danger Room. After being threatened with the ultimatum of her on board circuitry shorting out and resulting in a fatal shutdown unless some ember of the old Karima still burned within her inert host, the Arkea-possessed Omega Sentinel eventually beat a hasty retreated via matter jump. This proved to be a strategic retreat, however; Arkea was still connected to the Jean Grey school's security system functions, easily usurping its automated Danger Room override, and assaulting the entire infrastructure and its resident student body with hard light Arkea/Omega holograms. With time, the X-Men and Sublime tracked both the bacterium and her host all the way back to Budapest, near a bio mechanics facility close to the area where the Arkea entity first made earth-fall. Having taken full control of all the technically outfitted patients at the clinic, the bacteria-hosted Karima stated her plans to spread out across the globe and kick start a new evolution, all crafted to her liking. Fortunately, a seemingly minute remnant of Karima's core personality managed to retake control of herself at the last second, just long enough to plunge Psylocke's psionic knife into herself, effectively purging Arkea from her for good. Returned to a normal, albeit severely weakened state of being, Karima was taken back to the school by her fellow female X-Men. Rebirth as human Over a week of following tests conducted by Beast through his scans, Karima had been diagnosed as a true blue human for the most part, due to the purging of Arkea causing her mecha-cybernetic systems and the Omega Sentinel tech that powered it to cease functioning. Having regained most of her former humanity back, Karima was now at a crossroads in her life, wondering whether or not to return to police work back home in India, or to find where her talents and her heart really lay. During more tests in the basement of the school, an old friend of the X-Men, Monet St. Croix, came by to visit and for some TLC while mistaking McCoy's underground study as a gym. Monet and Karima two began a fast friendship, but their bonding during a jog was interrupted by a brief firefight between them a hired mercenary crew led by a long-thought-dead Cortes, now possessing the recently-remodelled Lady Deathstrike. Monet was able to finish off the assailants, but not before Karima took a bullet to her shoulder; the Yuriko/Cortes amalgam managed to escape at the last second as the former took Karima back to base for medical attention. Despite this, Karima reinforced her resolve and willingly decided to stay on board with the X-Men: Omega/Prime tech or no, she is a cop through and through. Arkea, now alive and possessing a somehow-revived Reiko, used the all-new Deathstrike's Body Shoppe to send out a pulse signal that activated multiple fragments of her scattered self, as well as deactivating Sentinels all across the globe. This interacted with the recently dormant Sentinel Tech inside Karima's body, causing her to haemorrhaging and bleed profusely from the nose. She would later leave the X-Men. House of X Karima now with her sentinel programming reactivated travelled with the members of the Orchis group into space heading to a large space station called The Orchis Forge which was built from a non-functional Mother Mold head. Their job was to make sure that the station can support human life, but Karima could not sense the presence of any machines aboard to help in the endeavor. Doctor Gregor affirmed her that all the drones were retasked for mining duty but if they needed more they could build them. | Powers = Prime/Omega Sentinel Technology: Karima was fitted with Prime/Omega Sentinel technology that grants her numerous abilities. Recent testings show that the majority of her nano-bionics have been rendered impassive lately. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Karima possesses heightened physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown, it is believed to be around 70 tons of force as is the norm for most Prime Sentinels. *''Enhanced Sensors:'' Her Prime Sentinel technology offers numerous scanning, homing and radar senses. particularly used for tracking mutant signatures Karima is capable of finding and tracking other odds and ends as well. Stemming to Telescopic, Microscopic and X-ray vision as well as Proximity Sensors, Bio-Scanning and Monitoring, individual Bio-Tagging and Locating, Target ID and Acquisition Locks, etc. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' *''Enhanced Speed:'' *''Enhanced Endurance:'' *''Flight:'' Has flight capacity by unknown means, either along the lines of rocket boots or anti-gravity propulsion. *''Nano Shifting:'' Her nano-technological carapace enables Karima numerous mechanism morphing capabilities from generating Plasma Coils, Electrostatic Poles, Plasma Torches, Energy Guns to life Support, Machine Interface, Hologram Projection, Threat Adaptation and more. **''Nanite Regeneration:'' Ability to repair any physical injury/damage she receives, she is also repaired so that she is stronger and more durable than she was before she suffered damage. ***''Adaptive:'' Once assaulted in some manner or another and after having recuperated from it, Omega's Omega Prime Sentinel tech memorizes the damage dealt onto it and alters her frame to develops a tough resistance to recurring injury. **''Cyberpathy:'' Having been remade into a living computer, Omega's mind operates on different level compared to when she was a baseline homo sapiens. like a typical cyberpath Karima has vast data storage and collating capacity, able to receive and utilize all forms of electronic data and transmissions with her mind. She also has an access store of various functions pertaining to her Omega Prime Sentinel programming which enables her to activate a host of protocols and functions of her biomorphic person. This includes satellite modem access, long-range interactive holograms, target identification and acquisition locks. **''Technopathy:'' A more direct application of her cybernetic functions, Typical of most Omega Prime Series sentinels while also unique to Karima herself. She has a capacity for linking with and controlling as well as restructuring and assimilating localized technology to a limited degree, during her possession by Arkea she has shown a number of feats featuring the remote manipulation of machines. Either ranging from usurping the Jean Grey School's A.I. machine from it's handlers to overriding and manipulating it's Danger Room Protocols. Her control of machinery despite its limitations is finely tuned, she's even capable of controlling foreign nanites spliced in another person's blood with enough concentration. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Being an early series prototype Omega Prime Sentinel, Karima boasted modifications that enable her to project and control energy on a subatomic scale. Enabling her to emit various dynamistic signatures and alter their substance to various degrees projecting plasma, microwave or even electromagnetism on some scale. **''Energy Shielding'' **''Tailored Bio-Blasts:'' Capable of adjusting internal energies towards making a more effective offensive armament against targeted quarry. *''Teleportation:'' A new feature fixed and augmented by Arkea, Karima's body proved capable of long range instantaneous transport over incredibly vast distances. About as far from one point of the world to another on the other side of it. | Abilities = As a Prime Sentinel, had advanced cybernetic nanotech responsible for superhuman strength, resistance to injury and regenerative abilities, electrostatic poles mounted on her arms, flight, and a selection of unspecified weapons and mechanisms that retract into her body and cloaking devices. | Strength = Class 50+; Omega is able to lift 70 tons. | Weaknesses = Damaged memory core drive greatly limiting her technological capacity, every time she is possessed it only worsens her decreased data stream. | Equipment = Complex Nanite Matrix, Life Support Nodes, internal CPU with satellite linkup, Searchlights, Electromagnetic & Microwave Emitters, rocket boosters, Electrostatic Poles generating massive amounts of electrical energy (Formerly). | Transportation = Flight, Teleportation (Formerly). | Weapons = Several projectile weapons including Plasma Knives, Armour Piercing Darts, Lasers, Volt-Casters, Sonic Scramblers, Neural Disruptors, Rail-guns, Extendable Finger Knives, Nitrogen & Flame Dispensing Weapons (Formerly). | Notes = * Karima was described to be a mutant Sentinel by Appraiser. | Trivia = * When asked what he liked about the character, creator Chris Claremont responded "I liked the idea of her. The notion... of someone being transformed into a wholly mechanical being and what effects that has on sense of self, sense of soul? She's an outcast from both human and mutant society, yet bound by her own personal sense of honor to try to protect both. Callisto's (another character in the ''Excalibur series) one kind of 'monster,' Karima's another. They both have their measure of prejudice to overcome."'' | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Omega Sentinel }} Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Utopians Category:Sentinels Category:Prime Sentinels Category:Mutant Sentinels Category:Mutant Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Adaptation Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Hindu Characters Category:Strength Class 70